icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DustStorm
Welcome Thanks for joining. Any questions, just go ahead and ask me. DMighton 04:36, 2 January 2008 (UTC) This Wiki I created this wiki a long while ago because a nut job tried to have Junior hockey removed from wikipedia because he felt it wasn't "notable". I know your feelings. I am from Southwestern Ontario and my main focus on here is Canadian junior hockey. Yannzgob's is mostly Euro and Asian pro. He recently lost his PC... he'll be back around soon hopefully. There are others that dabble here and there... but only a few so far... in time I hope we will find more like-minded hockey fans. The idea of this project is to take the Ice Hockey Wikiproject and vastly expand its scope. Go ahead and add this content if you wish. Just keep in mind that the Ice Hockey Wiki can not be used as just a place to "keep rejected Wikipedia article"... or a place to be used as a "fork" for sources for wikipedia. So add the stuff... but then don't stop... keep adding, keep contributing. :) It is great to have you on board... go ahead and start covering those leagues here... Templates... we don't have a lot of templates yet... you might have to create some or borrow some from Wikipedia. We'll see, I guess. DMighton 22:40, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :LOL, that wasn't what I was implying... I was telling you... yes, bring those articles, but then keep'em coming!... looking forward to some interesting content! DMighton 03:40, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Huntsville Havoc Roster Template Hi Duststorm, first of all, welcome to IHW! :) I just wanted to tell you that every single pro player, even those of the SPHL, deserve their own article on IHW, and that therefore, you can replace the external links to profiles of the players by internal ones in the template and anywhere else; should you have the time and will to create articles for them all, they will be welcome and no one will question their notability. IHW is made by and for hockey lovers and aims to be a reference, no matter the level. Thanks for your edits so far, keep up the good work! --Yannzgob 18:37, 14 January 2008 (UTC) SIHR I've wanted to join myself. It seems like a community of people who enjoy researching hockey like we do. Based on the information they've made available, they seem to have a large scope. I like them. DMighton 20:05, 14 January 2008 (UTC) SIHR Well, I've ran across their website once, thought it looked awesome and gave up on them as soon as I discovered there were membership fees. It looks like they have looooooaaaads of stats and might be more accurate than hockeydb for some older players, they as well have a fair bunch of hockey enthusiasts in their ranks. But I guess that I'd have a much better idea of the whole thing if I was in it. --Yannzgob 20:51, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Articles on people and categories Hi DustStorm, please be careful when creating your articles about format and categories. For people, it should be like on Wikipedia, the standard Annon Ymous (b. January 17th 2008 in Kansas City, Kansas, United-States) for the first sentence beginning; as for categories, we don't use the same as on Wikipedia (though very similar, with many categories in common in the end). Let's take an American hockey player born in 1979 who has played for Colorado College and the Detroit Red Wings, by exemple, his categories would be Category:American hockey players | Category:Colorado College player | Category:Detroit Red Wings player | Category:Born in 1979. If he had the very same bio and career but been a coach rather than a player, his categories would have been identical, except for the word "player" in each category that'd be replaced by "coach". Same for GMs. This is just so every article follows the same pattern and we don't end up with loads of otherwise unused categories. After all, we're not Wikipedia :) Keep up your good work --Yannzgob 19:19, 17 January 2008 (UTC) P.S. Sorry if the colours just keep changing and are a bit messy! I'm experimenting on remodeling the wiki with new colours and not everything matches as of yet ;) I'm sorry for the inconvenience --Yannzgob 22:08, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. Of course outside opinion is welcome! I reckon the red for the broken links is a bit harsh. I've had a reeeeeal hard time figuring what colour I could take! Orange is a mess for the eyes, green doesn't fit the theme, neither really does yellow... if you have any suggestion for an alternative, I'm all ears. --Yannzgob 18:15, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hi DustStorm, the colour theme is pretty much all sorted out now. Thank you for your suggestions for the broken links, I adopted one of them. --Yannzgob 18:30, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Amajinnang Heard of it? No. Funny enough, to pronounce it -- it sounds like "Imagining", lol. Seriously though, I looked into it... not much outside of hockey sources and based on the obvious native roots of the word... I would say it is in Northern Ontario, probably a small native community. DMighton 09:57, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Trading Cards You'd have to get written permission from the team or production company to have it released on a sharing license or no-copyright... DMighton 20:08, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Browser issues Hmm, that's indeed a problem. I exclusively use IE and certainly can see what you mean. However, I don't have any idea if it's possible to code the page in some way to palliate for the colour changes between Firefox/IE/others. I'll have to check that out. I suppose the colours are darker on Firefox, are they? --Yannzgob 23:17, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :It may only be a matter of refreshing the cache of your browser? Ctrl+F5. Otherwise, I'll have to see what can be done about it, if anything can be. That'd be pretty bad to have a wiki that doesn't work as good for some people. Hopefully I won't have to revert it all back to the old theme... --Yannzgob 00:16, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm gonna guess that it is a colour that Firefox just can't handle in the Wiki encoding... trying a different colour that looks good on firefox first and see how it turns out on IE. Past that, haven't a clue. DMighton 05:42, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well, the wiki has been set so that the default colour of table backgrounds is dark gray; it may be that, though I doubt it, since specifying what colour you want should and does change the gray for the specified colour. My best guess is the same as Devan's, possibly a colour that just doesn't turn out as wished in Firefox. When I made some researches to fix the wiki's colours a few days ago, I ran across several accounts stating that indeed, there was an array of colours that Firefox and IE just couldn't display exactly alike, because Firefox is set to obey a cerain convention of colour I have forgotten the name of, while IE has its own standards. I suppose you just had the misfortune to pick some of these colours, making the default background colour come out in Firefox as the browser doesn't recognise the hex value, by opposition to IE, which does. --Yannzgob 19:44, 5 February 2008 (UTC) 1996-97 Huntsville Channel Cats Season Instead of what you wrote at the top of the aforementioned page, how about creating a stub template. Looks better. DMighton 18:13, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Logo Aaaaand that's exactly what we needed to fix the problem. Thank you!! --Yannzgob 19:58, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Welcome Good to see you took my advice and came over to the icehockey wikia for your Havoc Seasons. If you need any of the info from the ones that were deleted at wikipedia let me know and I will bring it over here. -Djsasso 15:54, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Den Haag Hockey DB has some stuff: http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/teamseasons.php?tid=3067 DMighton 19:51, 26 March 2008 (UTC) : Sorry for stepping in the conversation :) The Den Haag Wolves play in the Tricorp Workwear Eredivisie, Netherlands' top division. It is not a junior league (though the Wolves do have their junior clubs, in European fashion); the Wolves, like the other Eredivisie teams, are semi-pro at best. --Yannzgob 20:29, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::Great! European hockey is pretty much my thing, so feel free to ask me anything anytime :) If you need more info on hockey in the Netherlands, I think you should check out http://forums.internationalhockey.net/forumdisplay.php?f=37, they cover the news in the Dutch and Belgian championships; this whole forum is loaded with info on hockey worldwide, and there's a lot of knowledgeable people to answer questions as well. --Yannzgob 20:43, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Florida Seals The page is fixed. There were spaces and slashes in the ' ' tags (they were like: ' ') and the browsers didn't like them. --Yannzgob 21:42, 4 April 2008 (UTC) transwiki : Just a ping so you notice the continuing discussion on my talk page DVasi 06:46, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I reverted the edit to the common.css page since it screws things up. I will probably look to rewrite these codes and fix everything, but I don't have much time for that now and won't have much more for the next few weeks, so I'll just leave it unchanged 'til I can play with it a bit and fix things. Thanks for telling me. --Yannzgob 21:15, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Brackets DustStorm, could you fix Template:2TeamBracket for me? I don't know much in the way of code. I just know hockey. DMighton 18:40, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Not quite... just team 1 vs. team 2... no continuation from that... like a one game or one series playdown. DMighton 20:26, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Template:Infobox ice hockey player I totally agree with your idea of change in the template as indeed, there are several hundred pro teams worldwide and not just 30. There are also links to ft and lbs if I'm not mistaken to get rid of, but I haven't found these in the text; gotta pay closer attention. I'm also working to add extra sections as well, namely for the players' international careers (Olympics and World Championships/World Junior Championships); that's some more important info that the current infobox excludes. For now I write and test these sections as a separate infobox, but I will merge both when my additions are fully working. The only thing I'm a bit worried about these new section is that those players with very busy careers (playing for some 10 or 15 teams, and being regular national teamers) will have endless infoboxes... --Yannzgob 14:59, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :No, the additional section would be to list the different editions of major international tournaments the player took part to (and not just the national team). For instance, if a player played in the 2002 and 2006 Olympics and the 2005 World Championship, he'd have a section appearing, say right after the "pro career" section. Either just one section for the Olympics and another one for the WC's, or either they'd be mentioned altogether. Option A would look like: Olympics 2002 2006 World Champ. 2005 and option B would be: International 2002 OG 2005 WC 2006 OG in the infobox (with of course links to the articles about said events). Those are a big left out, as they're both prestigious events (even though most North Americans don't see the World Championships as so). A medal winning template is a good idea, but I think we can't just overlook participation in itself. What is it that confuses you on eurohockey.net? --Yannzgob 14:15, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Monaco skins Well, personally I don't dislike it, except for the new positioning of the ads that is truly awful - it really spoils page layouts and look particularly ugly on index pages. As for the changes I've been working on, to be honest they've been on a hiatus for the last few months - lots of things have kept me busy and past several editing blitzes and check up of new content to get rid of spam and lousy edits, I haven't been able to work on the wiki as I would have liked to. I was working on little things to correct this current skin (which is one of the Monaco versions) rather than totally redo one (Monobook) as I previously had undertaken. Therefore, it doesn't come as a major disruption at all. I'll have to change the logo, but then again, it'll quite probably be to bring the puck logo back as a full logo in itself as it was first intended to be by Devan rather than as part of something else as I've been forced to do by the current logo restrictions of the actual Monaco skins. Chances are I'll just play with the colour scheme again, but not as radically as last time - just to have a lot of adequate colours rather than some obnoxious mix of blue, white and brown - that's not hockey for a dime. --Yannzgob 02:37, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Roster template Hi DustStorm, I used the rosters template in the page Avangard Omsk but found that there is a bug with it: it won't display the roster table in the correct subsection, but rather a couple subsections below. It looks like it acts similarly on the Havoc's page. Do you have an idea of what's wrong with it? --Yannzgob 21:59, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Discussion moved to Template talk:Ice hockey team roster DustStorm 18:33, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Igors Bondarevs That's the problem with foreign names. The spelling usually changes from a language to one another to fit that language's way to write sounds, which sometimes results in errors. For instance, "Sergei Fedorov" is "Сергей Фёдоров" in Russian; the letter ë pronounces "yo"; therefore, the correct English spelling should be "Fyodorov". The same mistake is made in the French spelling; German, however, correctly adapts the name ("Fjodorow"). That's the same kind of mistake that is made in the case of our friend Igor, whose Russian name spells Игорь Бондарев - "Igor Bondarev" (Igor is born in and citizen of Latvia, but of Russian ethnicity). I suppose someone somewhere misspelled his name when he joined the Channel Cats or another North American club he may have played for previously, and the error stayed and became "official". I'm not sure what spelling should be used here. The way it is right now, "Igor Bonderev" redirects to "Igor Bondarev". That could always be undone. The latter version is more correct that the former, but that one seems to be the name he goes by in North America. Maybe we should name the article "Igors Bondarevs"? That is the correct latvian spelling. But then again, written this way, it's in itself an adaptation of the name to the latvian grammar... --Yannzgob 02:08, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Assistant Coach While I was filling in the wanted categories I was eliminating all the assistant coaches. Looking back I probably should not have and I apologize. Fanofpucks 23:45, 15 July 2009 (UTC)